Trying to Run
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry is sent back in time but evryone, literally everyone, seems to want to get in to his pants. One-shot. Yaoi. Incest. HP/RL/JP/SB. COMPLETE!
1. Story

Trying to Run

By: Nikkii-Love706

Hey this was originally just going to be a Fluffy game of Hide-and-Go-Seek but I was feeling extremely perverted when I actually typed it up… yeeeeaaaah. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: * sniffles * Harry Potter *sniffles * Why don't I own it?

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Four-Some, Smut, alittle Fluff and some Randomness!

"Talking"

'Thought'

Flashback Type Thing

XxHarryPotterxX

'How do I always get myself in these situations?' Harry was currently hiding in the 5th floor broom closet. You may be wondering why he is hiding and it is rather simple.

A month and two weeks ago Harry had accidently time jumped to the year 1977 and had met his parents along with Sirius and Remus. Now you might be wondering what is so bad about that? Well after only a month he has been asked out a total of 23 times, randomly kissed 8 times, gotten 12 secret admirer letters, and has been kidnapped twice (he kicked their asses). And if you are truly strange you might be wondering what is so wrong with _that._ And that would be the fact that not only are the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws after his ass (and it's not to kick it), but so are the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. ALL of the Gryffindors. That includes his father, his mother, Sirius and Remus. Now do you see the problem?

And that brings us to why he is in the cupboard. He had tried to run once again. Harry had went through his normal morning schedule with out a problem….. sorta.

7am – wake-up and get ready

7:30am – breakfast at the head table

7:45am – hide out by the lake or in the forest

8:30am – 1st class

10:30am – 2nd class

12:30pm – lunch in the kitchens

Now normally he would be fine in the kitchens but sadly his luck had been rather low.

_Harry had just sat down with a bowl of hot soup when the portrait to the kitchens swung open and revealed the Mauraders. Out of instinct Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not charm and tried to sneak passed them to the door as they busied themselves with getting food. He was almost out the hole when Remus' head had whipped around to where Harry was standing and the wolfs wand was flicked at a shocked Harry. The charm he had placed dropped and in less than 8.3 seconds Harry had paled and bolted out the door, he was soon followed by the Mauraders._

Now he was sittingin a small broom cupboard trying to hide. "Now if only I could get to the 7th floor." He mumbled to himself. He poked his head out to check the halls. Empty. 'Perfect.' He bolted out the door and up two flights of stairs, he only needed to get down the hall and he would be safe, but when he was only a few feet away a set of strong arms grabbed him around the middle and a husky voice whispered in his ear. "Gotcha ya' Harry." Said boy tensed. Remus had finally caught him and from the snickering to his left ment Sirius and James were here to.

"Hi guys, whats up?" He was whipped around to face the werewolf. "Harry, Harry, Harry," Remus chuckled, "Were you trying to get to the Room of Requirement?" Harry paled. "Now Moony be nice." James said slidding in next to Remus. "Yeah, Remi. Don't scare him." Sirius mocked as he slid in on the other side of Remus. "Don't worry guys." The wolf smirked. "I'll be gentle."

Harry sighed in defeat, "What are you lot going to do?" The three other boys ignored his question. Remus threw him up on to his shoulder as Sirius and James opened the doors to the Room of Requirement with a flourish.

They stepped in to the room, the door closing with an omunious click.

Harry was tossed on to a feather soft bed with a girlish squek, "Guys? What are you going to do?" He asked nerviously. This time he actually got an answer. "Don't worry, we will make you feel good to." Sirius answered rather cryptically. Harry really hated when people were cryptic. He looked at the three boys that were currently focused on disrobing. He started to get worried and tried to slip off the bed before he could even move 2 inches his arms were pinned above his head by a very, very naked Remus. "It would seem you are overly dressed for the occasion." The werewolf growled out into the younger boys ear.

Almost immediately three pairs of hands were slowly removing his outer robes, shirt, pants, shoes, socks and boxers. He whimpered as the last of his clothing disappeared. He was about to protest when a pair of firm lips molded to his own. Harry gasped which gave the boy above him a chance to slip their tongue into his mouth. He was to afraid to open his eyes to see who he was actually kissing but to Harry's dismay he moaned. "Merlin, that's hot." Well, now he knew he wasn't kissing Sirius. "Oh, I completely agree, pads." Harry whimpered now knowing he was making out with his future father.

Harry moaned into James mouth when someone started to message his ass cheeks. 'This is amazing! Why have I been trying to run from this?' Harry thought through his lustfull daze. He barely registered that he was being kissed by someone else and he was being flipped to straddle the person he was kissing. He slowly opened his eyes to look directly into liquid amber eye's. Remus.

Harry ignored what his head was telling him to do as he rocked his hips experimentally down into Remus. He was rewarded with an animalistic growl from the werewolf as he pulled away. "Sirius. Prepare him!" Remus demanded before kissing and biting at Harry's neck and collarbone.

Harry's senses were going completely crazy. He felt hands on his hips making him rock into the massive erection of Remus', there were hands running up and down his spine and into his hair, and another pair were spreading his butt cheeks and circling his hole with a slick digit. He moaned loudly as the finger slid in slowly, streching him. "Mmmm, Harry your so tight and hot." Sirius groaned from behind him as he added another finger, scissoring Harry's tight hole. Harry moaned at the burning sensationof a third finger sliding in next to the others. In, out, in, out, in, out. Then Sirius' fingers slammed right into Harry's prostate, making the younger boy scream. Smirking the animagus brushed his fingers over the spot again making Harry jerk and scream again.

"He's ready, Remus." The werewolf tore his mouth away from the delectable raven's neck. Harry whimpered as the lips and fingers disappeared. He pushed himself up to straddle Remus. He ran his hands up and down the tan chest infront of him. Then his lips quirked into a smirk as he raised his hips and positioned Remus' penis at his entrance. Harry slowly slid down the long shaft, both Remus and himself moaned. "Mmm, your soooo big." Harry purred out as he settled all the way down. "Good Goddess! Your so tight Harry." Remus moaned, shifting his hips.

Harry lifted up slowly before slamming back down. He repeated the motion over and over and over. "Damn! How do you like riding my cock? How does it feel to be fucked by a man?" Remus growled as he vigouresly slammed up as Harry slammed down.

Harry moaned extra loudly and this seemed to snap something in James and Sirius because the younger boy soon felt a dick nudge at his mouth asking for entrance and more slicked digits at his entrance, they slowly slid in next to Remus' dick. Harry winced but continued to bounce on the delicious cock in his ass. He slid his tongue out and ran it over the slit of James dick before sucking the head into his mouth.

With out a second thought Harry deep throated his fathers dick, sucking hard. He started a slow rythme. He started to bob his head and wrapped his tongue around the head repeatedly while he bounced on the cock and fingers in his ass. "Guys check it out. He is a total cock whore. He's sucking me like an expert." James moaned out. "Mmmm, that's right. You like my cock, don't ye Harry?" James asked as he gripped the raven head and took control. "You love sucking a dick as your fucked in the ass, right Harry?" Harry hummed in reply when James slid down his throat.

Harry whimpered pathetically as Sirius withdrew his fingers, but his whimpers soon turned to purrs of delight as he felt Sirius' dick nudge at his entrance next to Remus'. Remus, Harry and Sirius moaned as the animagus slammed into the tight ass. "Oh merlin. You like bouncing on to cocks Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry started to bounce again at an angle so he had all of Remus and Sirius' cock in him. Remus growled in approval. Soon all three boys were slamming into Harry. Remus and Sirius in his ass and James into his mouth. He was moaning and whimpering around James dick. "It feel good to be fucked in the ass and the mouth like a dirty little slut?" James groaned out as he gripped Harry's hair tighter and slammed repeatedly into the willing mouth.

Harry felt that familiar tightening in his stomach and he started to bounce harder on the dicks shoved in his ass and he hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder around James. The over stimualted boy trailed his hands from Remus chest to James legs and up to James balls, lightly squeezing and pulling them. The pace quickly became erratic and all to soon Remus, Sirius and James plunged as far as they could into the smaller boy, dumping stream after stream of cum in his still tight ass and throat. Feeling his inner walls being sprayed with hot cum Harry released without a single touch to his neglected member.

James slid out of Harry's mouth and collapsing onto the bed to their right. Harry fell forward burring his head into Remus' neck as Sirius slid out and fell next to them on the left. Remus mearily released a contented sigh wrapping his arms around the sleeping form above him and staying completely burried in the boy. Soon they were all asleep.

And just think, this never would have happened if Harry hadnt have tried to run.

XxHarryPotterxX

* Sooooooooo? Did it atleast make sense? Hehe. Well please Review! And **NO** Flamers!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hiya my Lovely Readers, I would like to inform you that I will begin working on a extend version of _Trying to Run_ very soon. The title shall be _Attempted to Run_, please look for it soon. I would also like to say that my story _Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love_ is not the extended version of _Trying to Run_. Well – Thank You for Reading and please keep an eye out for the extended version!

Any questions please either send me a private message or review (I will reply as quickly as I can).


End file.
